falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playtesting Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System:* The FO2 version, language and install type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP version and install method (e.g. F2RP 2.1, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com Locations The Abbey Arroyo * In the temple of trials, there is a stretch of walls where the dude could "walk" on them as if the blockers weren't there. It was near the entrance, after the initial room with ants, and next to the first room with radscorpions screenshot Windows XP v1.02, US, Humongous F2RP 2.1, windows installer (I've seen this happen all over the place. It's some engine bug with the maps. - killap) Broken Hills Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA Gecko * Inside the reactor: When meeting the storage keeper, Jeremy, you have some dialog option about Skeeter even before meeting him. (Jeremy asks if you are getting the part for Skeeter. You can then bluff and say yes, even if you haven't met Skeeter yet. Nothing wrong here. - killap) Klamath Military Base Modoc Navarro New Reno *Lloyd's missing money: After talking to Lloyd about his stolen money and agreeing to help him escape for a reward, i went to Salvatore and took his job to track down the thief. I first talked to Nikki about her complicity in that matter and afterwards followed Lloyd to Golgotha and made him dig up his grave. Unfortunately the footlocker in his cache was empty. Obviosly this happens if you tell Lloyd to wait instead of following him to Golgotha right away. (WinXPx86, 2.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame * Missing text line: In the initial dialog with Pretty Boy Lloyd a response option is missing, it just says "Error". Approach Lloyd, choose response 1) then 1). Other combinations may lead to the same bug. (WinXPx86, 2.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Original vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * The boxing competition is bugged in a way that if you lose your first fight against the Masticator and ask Stuart to grant you a rematch, you get to fight Xander Holyland who immediately is pronounced winner before the fight even starts. (WinXPx86, 2.1 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame New California Republic Primitive Tribe Raiders Redding San Francisco * Shi Palace.. the map has some "error" numbers grid (Fixed in unreleased update - killap) * Dock: Motorboat guard is easily convinced about my villagers being captured. (without me going back to Arroyo to find out) (I see no reason for this to happen. There is an explicit check that is only true if you have visited Arroyo after the villagers were captured. Can anyone confirm this reported issue? - killap) Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Vault 15 Vault City * Upon arriving at Vault City for the first time, Fallout 2 crashes shortly after. The only thing of note is that this is due to a memory access violation at 0x00000028 (40) each and every time. F2RP 2.1, Wine 1.2rc7, SaveGame (No crash for me. However, my only explanation for this is that the new Old Joe proto is not present on your system. Since you are running Wine, you obviously installed via the manual route. Do you have 00000548.pro in your data\Proto\Critters directory? Also, you should have 107 files that start with nmmax8 in your data\Art directory - killap) EDIT: It would seem the missing proto was to blame; So go ahead and label this NO BUG; FYI I used the automatic route, I later changed the permissions. Encounter Bugs *When doing Caravan drives, the caravan master keep changing from one encounter to another. It happened to me twice: from Redding-NCR and VC-Redding. *My 1st encounter with Kaga was ok, until he got KO'ed and the combat mode ended! But he did not die, I thought he was dead when I stole his gears. But when he woke up, he ran like a dog and I decided not to waste my ammo on him (it was early game). Misc. bugs Still have un-stackable items from (new map areas) #Primitive Tribe: -firewood, -knife, -spears. #New Reno: -redcondoms from Myron's room. Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project